


The DJ and the Assassin

by EndangeredMind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Piss, Scat, cum, male reader - Freeform, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Reaper has tied up a DJ in his bondage room, and he's feeling pretty horny. I wonder what happens next





	1. First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SCAT/PISS AHEAD. DO NOT FLAME ME, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Reaper snickered as he looked down at you, his mask hiding the cruel smirk on his face. He rubbed his groin as he waited for you to awaken, his big thick musky cock pressing out against the fabric, showing a massive bulge, the black fabric straining to keep it contained. He bent down until he was at level with your cock, before he rubbed your bulge, groaning as he looked at your underwear. He moaned a bit as he breathed in the dirty smell. It was no secret that you were a slob, refusing to change your underwear for weeks at a time, causing them to go all smelly and sag as they were repeatedly jizzed and pissed on, as well as being constantly pressed your ass, cock and balls.

You groaned as your slowly came around, feeling rather dizzy and unwell. You instantly became horrified as you looked down and saw Reaper near your crotch, rubbing your bulge. You tried your hardest not to show that you were enjoying it, but your cock betrayed you, beginning to harden. You heard Reaper snicker as he looked up at you, mask hiding all sense of expression. “Let go of me!” You yelled, demanding to be set free. You struggled and groaned against the bindings, but it was no use. You were strapped to some sort of crude device, reminiscent of a vertical rack for meat, which could be rotated, allowing Reaper access to every part of you. 

Reaper smirked and stood up, grabbing your head and kissing you roughly, cutting your mask and your lips on some parts of his mask, which hadn’t been filed down or properly maintained. Your mask didn’t help, as the fabric was shoved into the cuts and made them hurt a lot. He laughed as you yelled in pain, and watch as the blood dribbled down your chin and landed on your hoodie. “A hoodie? How quaint!” He sneered again, before he spun you around, his cock getting harder as he saw your ass, restrained by your dirty underwear. Without missing a beat, he quickly sliced a hole open, allowing him access to your ass, ignoring your cries of protest. He unsheathed his Hellfire Shotgun and checked that it was loaded, before pressing the horribly warm barrel against your ass. “This is loaded, and the safety is on. Fuck up and you’re dead. Got that?” When he got no response, he pressed the tip into your asshole, causing the walls to stretch and protest, trying to push the intruder out. 

“Mhmm!” was all you could say, before you let out an awful scream as the gun penetrated you. You screamed out again as your felt Reaper stuff more into your ass. The horribly thick and oddly shaped barrel tore your asshole apart, and with no lube, it hurt horribly. The gun smelled musky, as it was next to his massive cock and balls all day, absorbing some of the musk. You went to yell again, but you felt Reaper’s gloved hand block your face, forcing you to sniff in his thick and hot musk. 

“Hahaha” He smirked, rubbing the glove in your face even more, watching as you struggled. “Smell that? That is the mix of my musk and my cum. Although, with that mask on, it must hurt more, no?” He gloated, rubbing in the fact that your lips were bleeding, and your mask and hoodie now had your own blood on them. With one swift move, he ripped the gun straight out your asshole, with blood pouring out as your torn and stretched walls spewed it out. Although they were small, there were a lot of them. “Oh, that reminds me!” He grinned beneath his mask as he realised that he had to go for a piss. He unzipped his trousers, allowing his thick and bulging cock and balls to spill out, no longer restrained by those stinky confines. “Open wide! What’s your name by the way?” He asked, changing the subject quickly to get a perfect pissing spot. He removed his hand, allowing you room to talk and breathe, and so he didn’t piss on his gloved hand.

“My name is N- MMMMH!” You yell as Reaper being pissing into your mouth, the warm, bitter liquid filling it. You were either going to choke or spit it out soon. You went to spit it out, but the click of a shotgun warned you otherwise. “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!” He roared, slamming the gun against the side of your head, the gun stinking of your ass and his musk, making for a rather rank combo. You struggled not to throw up, but you knew if you refused, your brains would be blown out. You hesitantly swallowed his piss, letting the liquid travel down to your stomach.

Reaper then removed the gun, smirking as he changed the flow, and began to piss all over you, soaking your hoodie, your mask, your face and your stinky tight boxers with his smelly and stinky piss. He laughed as the flow ebbed, and he turned you around, before slamming his still throbbing cock into your bloody stretched asshole. However, the gun couldn’t’ve anticipated his size enough, as his MONSTER of a cock stretched your asshole even more, causing the walls to sag and groan, protesting even more at the bigger stretching, as his cock tore your asshole apart. 

You screamed even more, but you were quickly silenced as your felt his rather smelly gloved hands wrap around your face. “SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!” He yelled, punching you to get you to stay still and shut your mouth. He groaned as he began thrusting in and out extremely hard, awful squishing sounds coming from your asshole, as your own blood acted as awful lube. Your cock began to harden even more, you weren’t enjoying this, but your cock was betraying you once again, as you felt your underwear tighten and the fabric ripped some more. 

Reaper noticed this and decided to torture you in a unique way: giving you what you wanted, but he would make it uncomfortable. He reached down and grabbed your cock, and began pumping your thick cock, which made you yell, and tears began to stream down your face. Whilst it appeared enjoyable, your cockhead was constantly being pressed into your smelly boxers, only serving to make the smell much more noticeable, and it hurt! This freed up your mouth, giving the chance to talk, but it also caused pain in a new area. All the while, Reaper was thrusting in and out, various sounds coming from your stretched and bloodied asshole as he ravaged it.

Your boxers weren’t soft. One month of wearing them, and jizzing in them had turned them into partly stale, smelly and downright rank underwear. It felt uncomfortable when you wore them and now that you were being forcibly masturbated, you decided that it hurt like fuck, feeling your meat bash against the horribly stained underwear over and over. The black fabric creaked and groaned, before ripping some more, allowing more of the stench to fill the room. 

Reaper grinned and grabbed hold of your hoodie, before he ripped it off you, not ripping it, but making sure it hurt like FUCK. He growled as he felt your abs, and he produced a small knife. Your eyes went wide as you saw the sharp blade, and you wriggled and struggled, utterly desperate to escape from the awful abuse you were suffering. It was a constant cycle of thrusting and jerking, combined with insults. Reaper gave no shits as he pressed the blade into your abs and began to cut them, casing you to scream in pain, and more tears to travel down your face, as you began sobbing at the awful treatment. More blood began to pour out of your body, as he dug the knife in and created a symbol. It wasn’t big, nor would it cause much blood, but it hurt like FUCK. He hurriedly threw the hoodie on the floor, before stamped on it and began to make it smell like his boots. He laughed as he thrusted in and out, stamping once for every 10 thrusts, various noises coming from his boots, the fabric of the hoodie underneath protesting the rough abuse, his boots creaking and the squelching of the fabric being soaked in a mix of piss and blood.

Your eyes went wide as he finally pulled the knife out and threw it away, reaching for a small glass vial, placing it under the cut, collecting all the blood. You didn’t know what to say. You daren’t scream in case he sliced you open, or found a way to fuck you harder. Instead you stayed there, letting him fuck you like the pathetic little bitch that you are, whilst he collected your blood and stamped on your favourite hoodie. You yelped as he carried on pumping you. Fuck, you were close, but how? Your thoughts were interrupted as a loud gurgle came from Reaper’s belly, before a strange sound was heard. Reaper moaned as he quickly pulled down the back part of his pants, exposing his ass, which was round, juicy and THICC, with a neat pucker between two meaty cheeks. He moaned as he resumed his task at hand, before a loud SLPHORT was hard as some shit exited his tight asshole and fell right onto your hoodie, staining it. He grinned as two more smaller logs came out, before he stopped again, pulling his underwear up, moaning as his shitty asshole pressed against his leather trousers, with a squishing noise being heard. He smirked as he carried on stamping, a mass of squelches and squeezing noises were heard as he turned your hoodie into a shit stained mess. “Ahhhhh, smell that bitch?” He snickered, the smell of his shit combined with the other smells in the room. 

You honestly didn’t know what to say, your hoodie was stained with shit, blood, musk and cum. You yelled as you were also close to cumming, and you screamed as you came, thick hot ropes staining the front of your underwear, with it seeping through the front. Reaper let your cock go before he wiped the spunk off the front of your underwear, and reached up, wiping it over your mask and your face, laughing as he shoved a digit into your mouth. “Lick it you fucking slut!” You groaned as you were forced to lick it, tasting a mix of leather, musk, piss and cum as you licked the digit clean. He groaned as he removed the full vial and poured it all over you, letting the blood pour on your face and down your mask and body, also staining your already trashed up boxers. 

Reaper snickered as he reached down and grabbed the smelly hoodie, putting back on you, making you smell of shit and piss. He then yelled as his thick cock and balls swelled, as he was so close to cumming. He let out a loud yell as he began to cum, shooting massive musky ropes into your tight asshole at a fast rate, with you screaming as you felt the boiling hot cum burn the cuts and seep into your belly. He carried on cumming, groaning as his thick sweaty balls were pumped dry and your stretched (but still tight for him) asshole milked his meat monster for all it was worth. 

By this point, the blood had stained your hoodie, with it turning a strange colour as it dried. He pulled out of your asshole with a sickening SPLOTCH, before zipping his trousers up and walking to your front, before he pressed a button and your restraints came free and you fell to the floor. But it wasn’t over yet, as Reaper turn you over and sat on your face, the shit squishing inside his pants as your face was pressed right against his asshole. “Sniff it all in bitch!” He smirked, before sighing as he didn’t get a reaction out of you. He stood up and looked down at you. “Pathetic. I’ll be back for more tomorrow!” He snarled, pressing his smelly boot on your face, before walking out and shutting the door, locking you in that shit pit. “Night bitch!” He smirked, before walking off, leaving you trapped in there with only his shit for nourishment until the next day.


	2. Second Helpings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper decides to have some more fun with his new bitch, and gives him some modifications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!

Reaper grinned down at you as he kicked you. "Get up BITCH!" He roared, grabbing you by the back of the neck and dragging you up. He laughs and throws you into a chair, he quickly grabs some rope and looks at you, not giving a shit about what happens to you. He had the same outfit on, but this time he had a few extras, such as scissors and a large, very sharp butchers knife, which he had described as ‘perfect for cutting through anything, even flesh’.  
You are unable to fight back as you are dazed, and the kick winds you, allowing him to take advantage of you, by strapping you into the chair, before he takes out a knife and scissors, waving them in front of your face, before he snickers at the horrified expression on your face. "Stick out your tongue." When you refuse, he crouches down to your level and viciously forces your mouth open and pulls your tongue out, only as far as it will go, not wanting to rip it out of your mouth. He takes the knife and slices it down the center of your tongue, going from halfway point to the tip, before he removes the knife. After cruelly slicing up your tongue, he grabs the scissors and he grabs your tongue in the scissors, preventing you from pulling it back in. He then snips down the cut, blood spewing forth. "Much better, now you can't talk!"  
He laughed as he stood back up, watching the blood drip out your mouth, not bothering to even look at you. Instead he whipped out a small camera and set it opposite you, flicking it on. It began recording, as shown by the little red light. Reaper then laughed as he quickly covered the camera. “Hello there all my loyal fans. Today we have my newest little bitch, who only gave me the first letter of his name. Not fucking useful, is it?” He grinned as he knew it was now streaming to various torture porn websites, where various amounts of users were all tuning in to see the latest victim. “SO!” He boomed, “we’re gonna give this bitch a makeover!” He laughed as he got a new device out and he began assembling it, still blocking the camera, before he moved away to reveal you, blood and piss all over you, and he laughed maniacally as he showed the device, which turned out to be a piercing gun.  
You whined as you could see your reflection on the massive room’s TV. You screamed at the top of your lungs as you saw your awfully mutilated tongue. You began pulling at the awful bindings as he advanced closer, his eyes staring through the rough mask of his, boring into your large eyes. He grabbed your left earlobe and pressed the gun against it, smirking menacingly. Although you couldn’t see it, you knew EXACTLY what the expression on his face was as he pulled the trigger and the loud click of piercing gun sounded, causing you to scream as an earring was roughly inserted into your ear, silver with black on it. You screamed he pierced it again, causing you to have two earrings in one ear.  
Reaper was having so much fun, and this was only the tip of the iceberg! He pierced the other earlobe, before moving on to more adventurous things. He pulled your boxers down and grabbed a blunt needle, before he snickered. “Never pierced such a cock before! This shall be a first!” He laughed before he shoved the needle in painfully, followed by the jewellery. Traditionally (as well as reasons relating to cleanliness and hygiene), a small stud and/or bar would be used to ensure that the piercing didn’t develop any nasty infections. Instead, (because Reaper was a complete and utter shitbag) he used a blunt needle, not only to make it more painful for you, but he also used a large bar that was way too thick for the new piercing hole, resulting in more injuries and screaming, as the piercing tore the hole open more. 

You let an awful yell as you felt the piercing stretch the hole painfully, this new pain eclipsing the pain of your bloody split tongue. You looked at him, desperate for a sign of being released. You wanted this to end so badly that you would do almost anything to get out of this awful shit pit right now! You whined at him like an animal in distress as he finished putting the piercing in. “Please!” You begged, gasping for air like you had just been resuscitated from drowning. You coughed a few times, sounding incredibly worse for wear, feeling as sick as a dog. 

Reaper simply said nothing and stared at you, watching the blood slowly slow to a trickle, as your tongue was still bleeding heavily. He raised his hand and struck you across the face hard, leaving a red mark. Despite him having a glove on, it seriously hurt! It was incredibly painful, and you yelped as your head was jerked to one side from the force of it. “Did I fucking TELL YOU or even ASK YOU, or GIVE YOU PERMISSION to fucking talk out of line, you pathetic stupid son of a bitch?!” He snapped, glaring down at you like you were nothing but a piece of shit on the bottom of his shoe. He smirked as he raised one leg up and kicked you in the chest hard enough to leave a print, the mud and other stuff on his shoe as he slammed it into your ruined hoodie. He snickered again and ripped your hoodie clean off you, looking at the marks he had made yesterday with the knives, before putting the tattoo gun down. He held a vial in front of your face. “Drink up, this should help with the pain!” He smiled, as he poured the contents down your throat.

What seemed as a nice gesture, turned out to be a cruel and wicked move, something that even a criminal wouldn’t lower himself/herself to. You realised that this liquid was nothing more than some disgusting mixture which not only paralysed your whole body, but amplified the pain threshold. You were suddenly a prisoner in your own body and all you could do was move your eyes. It was like sleep paralysis, but this time, instead of a nightmarish apparition in front of you that vanishes after several moments, it turned out to be a real nightmare that was in the real world, meaning that you wouldn’t be able to wake up, with the only thing to do was shut your eyes and hope you could fall asleep and it would all be over. 

Reaper grinned as he got out the tattoo gun, making sure the needle was partially blunt, in order to make the tattoo permanent, but also to cause an extra amount of pain. He then grinned as he lowered the needle towards the cut that he made the previous day with the knives. He lowered the needle, rubbing your cuts, watching as the needle stabbed straight into the barely healing skin, your eyes going wide, before some tears started to fall, streaming down your face. You wanted to scream, but you couldn’t. It was dreadful. He laughed hard as he carried on tattooing, the ink spewing out as it leaks into the blood, as the wounds are re-opened. “You’re gonna live this!” He grinned as he carried on tattooing. 

For you, the pain was indescribable, with one simple cut feeling like you’ve been disembowelled. You tried to move, but your muscles just wouldn’t respond, leaving you trapped in the chair, with your maniacal torturer marking you in his own twisted way. He laughed harder as he looked at you through his mask, Your breathing became heavy and fast, as you began panicking, unable to do anything, but just take it. 

Reaper hummed to himself as he carried on tattooing, revelling in every little change in your expression. As you couldn’t do anything but move your eyes, or breathe, you were unable to vocalise your pain, so he relied on your eyes. He studied them carefully quickly picking up the signs for pain, and relief. He altered his technique so you were constantly in pain, feeling like you would pass out at any moment. “Ah, there we go!” he grinned as he pulled away, grabbing a small mirror. You groaned, thankful it was finally over. Wait, could you taste blood? Why could you taste blood? “It hurts, it hurts!” You cried, finally being able to talk after so many hours of being trapped in your own boy. It was an experience that you NEVER wanted to repeat again, for as long as you lived!  
“Slave boy, slave boy, open your eyes, Reaper’s got a big surprise!” He smirked as he held up a mirror, a tattoo of his symbol and the words ‘Reaper’s property’ were tattooed onto your body, over the cuts. You yelled in horror as you realised that he has marked you. Loving this reaction from you, he held the mirror up to your face. “Stick out your tongue, I had it forked!” He laughed as you stuck your tongue out and screamed, finally seeing it in detail for the first time. Sure, you had seen it on the screen, but it was only briefly, and it didn’t look that bad. 

However, the grim reality was a HORRIBLE sight to behold. You tongue was split down the middle, with the ends curved, making you look like some sort of monster. You tried pulling on the bindings, wanting to get out and run, telling everyone about the awful things you had been subjected to. You felt like a human experiment. You felt vile and degraded, like nothing more than a piece of human shit.

Reaper smiled down at you cruelly, before he picked up what appeared to be some black rags. However, those black rags were actually a pair of his underwear, which was all stained and smelly. It was totally rank, smelling like a mix of blood, cum, piss and shit. He snickered as he waved them infront of your face, showing off another of his glorious things. “Seeing as you now have my name on you, and that makes you branded, and thus, that makes you mine bitch! Got that?” He growled, before he shoved the underwear over your face, making sure to get all the stains and smells on the inside, so you would be trapped with them until he took it off. 

You yelled as the rank underwear was put on your head, effectively trapping you with his awful smells. “Perfect! You already smell like me, so this makes perfect sense! Now you can get used to the smell of my musk, among other things!” He grinned, before he leant near your face. “What do you say slave?” He sneered, wanting this to be just perfect. 

“T-thank you!” You stammer, the words tasting like poison in your mouth as you thanked him. He wasn’t satisfied and growled. “Thank you M-Master Reaper!” You quickly correct yourself before he strikes you, to which he murrs happily. “You’re still missing one word slave!” He smirks, remembering that the camera was still filming. “What could it be? I’ll give you a hint, it’s five letters.” He smirked. 

“I don’t know!” You cry out, before your eyes go wide as he whispers it to you. “Daddy?” You ask, wanting to make sure you heard correctly. You struggled against the bonds some more as he confirms his decision. “Well, uh, thank you Daddy Reaper!” You put on a fake smile, even though it fucking hurt to say those words, as they felt like you had betrayed everything you stood for. 

Reaper smirked, before he looked at the camera and walked towards it, rubbing his thick bulging cock. “You heard him. So, this is Daddy Reaper, signing off. Mmmm, my dick is so hard. I’m gonna go and masturbate now. See ya!” He purred, before ending the broadcast. 

Around the world, hundreds of horny men shot thick, musky loads all over their phones and their keyboards as Reaper’s broadcast ended. Who knew that one shotgun-wielding assassin could have such a profound effect on the world?

Reaper then turned back to you, looking at you. “As for you my underwear bitch. You disobeyed me, so you can spend the whole day and night like that.” He barked, his voice leaving no room for an argument. Before you could even think of anything to say, he walked out of the room, slamming the door hard, and lockng it, leaving you with a new tattoo, painful piercings and a pair of his musky underwear on your face. “Good night bitch, see you tomorrow!” He sneered, before he walked away, his heavy footsteps getting further and further away from the room, until you were left all alone in that cold and dark room, gagged, bound and bloody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and typed this one up! I hope you all enjoyed it! :D


	3. Restrained and Mocked

You didn’t know how long you were in there for. You had lost count of the days, and you had also no idea of what time it was. All you could see was Reaper’s smelly boxers, breathing in his rank musk, piss and cum. All you had for nourishment was piss, as Reaper would come in every so often and piss on the underwear, soaking it and forcing you to suck on the filthy fabric in order to drink from it and stay alive. You tried to move your limbs, but felt nothing. It didn’t help that you were tied into a position until your limbs went numb, then moved around until the feeling returned, before being strapped back down until they went numb again. It was a cruel and vicious cycle. By now, your piercings and new tattoos were healing. Whilst Reaper treat you like shit, he didn’t want you to get an infection, so he cleaned your tattoos and piercings. You were snapped out of your thoughts as the door unlocked and swung open. Your eyebrows raised as footsteps came closer, feeling afraid of what was going to happen next. 

Reaper smirked as he walked up to you, looking at your bound form, before he reached down and he tore the underwear off your head, the bright light burning your eyes, forcing to close them to avoid damaging your vision. You groaned and waited, eventually opening your eyes, as your eyes had now become adjusted to the room’s harsh lighting. Your expression quickly changed from being pained to worry, as he looked at you curiously. His expression turned to a frown suddenly. “Slave, what do you say when you see me?” He grabbed your jaw and he forced your head up, his eyes glaring daggers into yours. “I’m waiting!” He snarled, before he used his free hand to smack you, your filthy, stained mask and his gloves doing fuck all to stop it the pain. 

“Hello Daddy.” You whimpered, feeling rather upset with yourself that you got struck. You told yourself that you do better this time, and always respond. You felt guilty that I had let you down, and most importantly, I had let myself down. “I’m sorry I didn’t respond faster Daddy! Please don’t hit me again!” Your eyes went wide as he hummed, wondering what new punishment he had in store for you. You watched very closely as he walked around the room, straining at your bindings. By now, your limbs had gone completely numb, and you were beginning to wonder what he was doing. 

You didn’t have to wait long before you got your answer. Reaper turned around and he presented you with his sexy ass, which was hidden between his underwear and his clothes. He pressed his ass near your face, allowing you to take a deep breath in, of the sweat, musk, cum and piss. He gyrated his hips, only allowing your face to momentarily brush his ass, only giving you a bit of what you wanted. “Such a pity isn’t it?” He smirked. “So close, yet so far away!” He sneered before turning around and grabbing your head, shoving it into his bulge, forcing you to sniff it. Somehow it smelled even worse! 

“That’s it, you pathetic little bitch, get right in there and sniff Daddy’s massive bulge. It’s all yours, you pathetic piece of shit! Sniff it all in. Kiss it, lick it and worship it like it is your master! Now what do you say to your Daddy for allowing you to do this?” Reaper snickered, striking you across the face when you didn’t respond. 

“T-thank you Daddy!” You whimper and sob, feeling even more disappointed in yourself. You knew that he liked instant responses, and you knew that he knew that you loved his bulge and his ass. This is how he had so much control over you, forcing you to do new things, just to get what you so desired. You screamed as he produced another knife and quickly ran it across your left nipple, slicing through it effortlessly, and drawing blood. It was an awful mix of pain and pleasure, as your nipples went rock solid, whilst you were crying in agony over such a sensitive area being sliced open. 

Reaper however, carried on laughing, and he leant down, running his finger over your torn nipple, smirking as the blood gathered on his fingers. He smiled and brought it up to your face, using his other hand to prevent you moving around, forcing you to look at his bloody hand. “Open your fucking mouth!” He smiled as you did as asked, and he rammed his whole fist in your mouth, effectively silencing you. “I can’t fucking feeling you licking, so hurry the FUCK UP!”

Terrified of what Reaper would do to you next, you hurriedly began licking his finger, tasting your own blood, as well as the mixture of piss, cum and musk that was on his glove, groaning as you tasted your own life essence. It was rather strange, with an almost irony taste to it. You felt disgusting, but you obeyed, not wanting to piss your daddy off even more. You whined as his fist was jammed in your mouth, almost gagging as his finger got closer and closer to your uvula. 

“Taste good?” Reaper sneered as he watched you lick the blood off his finger, enjoying the fearful expression in your eyes. His cock began to harden even more, swelling and pressing against the material, with a sound of creaking and groaning being heard as it pressed against the fabric harder. “You want this, don’t you slave?” He smirked through his mask. When he got no response, he grabbed one of the new earring piercings and pulled on it, causing the already tender skin to rip and bleed, blood welling up, before dribbling down your earlobe, Reaper watching intensely as it dripped onto your skin. He smiled cruelly at you, “THAT is what happens to you when you don’t listen!” He growled, before he removed his fist, and pulled up a chair, sitting down opposite you. “You know what I love about you slave?”  
“Y-yes Daddy?” You whimper as you look at him, watching him closely as he sat down, shuddering a bit as you felt the piercing bleed and the blood drip down onto your skin even more, which started to run down your left pectoral and your back. You were very nervous. Why was he sitting opposite you? He had never sat down before, and it scared you, although you hid it very well. 

“I love having a boot cleaner to clean my shoes!” He grinned as he lifted his left leg up and slammed it onto your leg, causing you to whine as the feeling began to return there. He then proceeded to lift his foot up until the boot was mere centimetres form your face. It was stained with shit, and loads of things he had stepped on, or stepped in. However, for some reason, it only stank of piss and cum, despite their being some dark stains on there, which you guessed was cum. 

You instantly got to work after analysing the boot, afraid of being kicked in the face if you didn’t comply. You took your time, licking the shit off with your tongue. It tasted terrible, but you licked it off anyway, wanting to please your daddy as best as you could. You smiled to yourself when you heard him sigh and moan slightly. You couldn’t see anything, as you had his reeking boot in your face. You carried on licking, hoping it was enough to please him, and avoid further punishment. You already had a bleeding ear and a sliced nipple. You really didn’t fancy anymore wounds for today. Two new wounds were two too many. You finished his boot several minutes, your tongue smeared with dirt and other things. “I finished the first boot Daddy!” You groaned, feeling a little lightheaded from all the licking. The clean boot was quickly replaced by the other dirty one, and this one had no shit on it, just smelt of sweat and musk, besides a little dirt. 

“Good job slave! You can clean this one for me too!” Reaper’s powerful voice cut through the air like a sword, causing you to work almost automatically, licking up the dirt like there was no tomorrow. For some reason, you actually liked being bossed around by this dominant, cruel and very stinky assassin. There was something about him you just couldn’t put your finger on. You carried on licking, working your way up the dirty sole of his rather musky boot. You heard him sigh, and start humming as you licked the sole up and down, making sure it was completely clean. 

When you were completely satisfied with his sole being completely clean, you took your tongue off. “Your shoes are clean Reaper!” You smile, but you instantly realise your mistake. With one muscle flex, his boot slams into your face hard, tearing your piercing a bit, causing you to scream hard as more blood poured out of you, beginning to trail down your face. “I’m sorry Daddy Reaper! I’m sorry for misbehaving and disobeying you! Please, no more!” Your cries are futile as he kicks you in the face again, causing your nose to bleed, twin trails of blood pouring out of your nostril, and down your face. You watch, partially dazed, as Reaper stands up and walks behind you, strapping something to your face, preventing you from moving your head, before he uses a lips and teeth retractor to hold your mouth open, at which point he grabs something else and secures it around your tongue, preventing you from moving it back inside your mouth, and forcing it to be stuck out straight. He hummed and your eyes went wide as he disappeared from your view, before a blowtorch starts up. You begin to cry out of pure fear, before you feel an odd sensation. You don’t even need to look down to realise you just pissed yourself. You blush red in embarrassment, before yelling as Reaper smacks you on the head hard. 

“Such a dirty little bitch!” Reaper snaps, growling at you. “Pissing yourself? How fucking pathetic! I think you need to be placed in diapers if you’re going to piss yourself so often! How does that sound?” He sneered, before he went back to heating something up, humming as the end of it went a bright orange, signalling that it was ready. It would hurt, but he wasn’t fussed. It was for you, not for him. He grinned as he came back into view and held the thing in front of your eyes, watching them go wide. 

That ‘something’ turned out to be a needle. A sharp, boiling hot needle. “Normally,” He whistled as he lowered the needle to your tongue. “You’re meant to use a sterile needle and cork, but it’s better to use a scalding hot. Get ready!” He grinned, before he slammed it through your tongue, the boiling hot metal burning and scarring the hole as it was forced through. This was all accompanied by a horrible scream as you felt it burn you. You carried on screaming, not shutting up as Reaper punched and kicked you, the pain too awful to bear. To make matters worse, he held it in for approximately thirty seconds, before he took it out and shoved a barbell in. “STOP FUCKING CRYING YOU STUPID BITCH!” He roared, kicking you in the shin hard. “IT’S A FUCKING PIERCING!” He then took the still hot needle and stabbed it into your arm, before tearing it out, leaving a nice burn mark, that would become blistered in time. He smirked as he surveyed the new attachment to his favourite bitch. “You are gonna sit here and contemplate the error of your ways, you got that? You pathetic little CUNT?!” He spat, tearing the devices off your face, causing you to scream as your new piercing was pulled, causing you to bleed. 

Feeling satisfied with himself, Reaper turned and walked out of the door, slamming it hard, ignoring your cries of pain. ”Get fucked you cunt. I’ll see you when you’ve learned your place, and when you’ve stopped crying and wetting yourself like a pathetic little baby!” He yelled, kicking the door three times in frustration. “FUCKING CUNT!” He roared at the top of his lungs, before he stormed off, leaving you alone in that room, a crying, smelly, bleeding mess.


	4. Final Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your training complete, you take your rightful place at Reaper's side as his fateful slut.

You yelped as you awoke with a start, and hurriedly looked around the room, trying to see if someone was there. No, it was just your imagination. A sharp BANG went off in front of you, leaving you dazed and temporarily blinded. You looked around frantically, trying to make heads or tails of this unfortunate situation. That’s when you heard it. The snickering. You couldn’t say anything as you found a gag around your mouth, restricting you from speaking. Your eyes suddenly went wide as you felt something on the back of your neck. It was a needle! But not just any needle, it belonged to Reaper! You felt your blood run cold, as the last few sessions with him had not been good at all, and you were extremely worried. What the hell was he planning to do next? Before you could think, he quickly tightened the gag, forcing part of it inside your mouth, smirking as he saw you shudder.

“Hello, my stinky little bitch!” Reaper snickered, humming as he looked over you, not caring for your reaction. He hummed as he carried on tattooing you, enjoying all the little squirming motions you made, as well as the muffled yelling into the gag. He also grabbed a knife, and everytime you moved, he jabbed you with the razor-sharp blade, creating a series of punctures that made it look like you were attacked by a swarm of vampire bats. When that didn’t work, he sliced the knife across your back, smirking as he heard you scream into the gag. 

This was pure torture! What the hell was that guy doing to you? Hadn’t you already been abused enough? Between your forked tongue, your new tattoos, and your piercings, this was just too much to bear! You felt your vision grow dim, as the mix between the blood coming out of your back, combined with the pain of the needle caused you to pass out. Your body went limp as you fell forward, and your vision went to black. All Reaper heard was a sigh as you slipped into unconsciousness, losing all awareness of the disgusting and rather dirty room you were trapped inside of. The gag was fucking gross! It tasted like a mix of sweat and musk, and it was the last thing that you tasted before you completely passed out.

Reaper noticed that you had passed out, but he paid it no mind. He snickered and smirked as he carried on tattooing, not caring for your reaction (even though you were completely out cold), or the result. He hummed to himself as he carried on going, taking his time as he tattooed your back, wanting to make sure that it was perfect, right down to the style and colours used. Various needles were used, some extremely thick, and others being extremely thin. He was loving it so much, that he began humming. His hands moved slowly and rather delicately as he sketched out his favourite photo of himself on your back, as well as writing the outline for the words ‘my master’. He was really enjoying this, and he even began tapping his left foot as he worked, with each second bringing him closer to the result. He had a rag near him, which was clean, and he used it to wipe away excess blood and ink as he carried on going. He didn’t want to ruin his masterpiece after all. 

It was several hours later when you awoke, and you groaned in pain. You felt like you had had the skin ripped off of your back, then horribly sewn back on. You also realised you were lying down. Why the hell were you lying down? Weren’t you in a chair a few moments ago? You also realised you were tied to the table, which was leather padded, and horribly stained. To put it shortly, it fucking stank of piss and cum, among other things, such as sweat and blood. You tried squirming, but you yelped as a boot came crashing down on your head, forcing your face into the rather stinky padding of the bench, and you groaned as you were forced to breathe in the awful stench, lest you pass out. You whimpered as the mixed smell of cum, piss and sweat, amongst other things hit you like a ton of bricks, with every breath you took slowly making you feel weak and useless, like the bitch that you really were. 

“Not so fast, you pathetic little fag!” You heard Reaper’s booming voice, and you groaned, too weak to fight back, with the pain and the smell draining you of all your energy. You whined, then went silent as you felt a razor-sharp needle press against the back of your boxers. “My my my, what a tight little ass you have! It would be such a shame if something were to happen to it, don’t you think?” Reaper smirked, before he pulled the back part down, exposing your ass. He snickered and unzipped his fly, bringing out his massive meaty musky cock, which was dripping pre-cum. Then it went silent for a few moments, before Reaper rammed his massive eleven-inch member into your tight asshole, tearing it open, causing you to wail in agony. This quickly went from full blown screaming, to terrified whining and whimpering as he pressed the blade to your neck, almost drawing blood as the tip grazed your flesh, but not enough to draw blood. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Reaper roared so hard that you instantly froze, and became motionless, just like a statue, not daring to move, nor make a sound, as Reaper thrusted in and out of your now stretched and bleeding asshole. 

You whimpered and groaned as you tried to get out of it, before screaming in pure agony as you felt Reaper slice part of your upper chest. This scream didn’t help at all, as his fucking only became rougher and rougher, as he sliced more and more of your already mutilated and bleeding skin, hoping to prove to you that disobeying him would only lead to worse thing. He smiled as he watched you slow down and eventually give up, with the message seeming to sink in, as your whimpering, whining and screaming came to an abrupt halt as you saw all of the blood leaking out of your body. You eventually reverted back to your previous state, although you were beginning to get aroused form this as you felt Reaper destroy your asshole with his monster of a cock. It felt so painful, but at the same time, so so good! You shuddered as you felt your now hard cock rub against the stained and dirty fabric of your underwear, creating an amazing, but rather strange sensation. 

“Good bitch!” Reaper huffed, continuing to thrust in and out of your asshole, his massive balls slamming against your underwear, and on some occasions, your ass, which created a lewd slapping sound. Various squishing noises could be heard as he fucked your ass, using a mix of blood and pre-cum for lube. He was getting really close, and he wanted to make sure he filled you up with all of his seed. “Unf! Fuck, I’m so close, your asshole is so fucking tight, even with me stretching it!” He moaned, before ramming his cock in your ass all the way and exploding, with his massive meaty monster releasing a ton of sticky spunk inside you, which came out of his bulging cockhead as thick and musky ropes of cum. 

You groaned as you felt him released, and you felt him pull out, the rest of the cum landing on your ass cheeks, making them a filthy and sticky mess. Your back felt a bit better, but it still hurt to move. What the fuck had he done to your back?? You didn’t have to wait long, as a CLICK was heard, presumably Reaper taking a photo on his smartphone of your back. You lifted your head slightly, welcoming the cleaner air. Anything smelt better than that awful couch! You went still as Reaper walked over to you, and waved his smartphone in your face, showing you the photo. You let out a yell of terror as you realised exactly what he had done, and you began crying, before whimpering again as Reaper punched you in the spine, igniting a much harder wave of pain. You studied the mask, not being able to see his eyes. That was the worse part, you could on go by sound cues, as well as physical ones, to know when he was pissed off. 

“You don’t like it?” Reaper snarled, turning the brightness up to full and shoving it in your face, with the sudden bright light hurting your eyes. You closed them to try and protect them, but a punch in the arm made you open them. “Well then!” He sneered, grabbing a massive knife from behind him, laughing maniacally as he saw your terrified expression. “I will have to alter it!” There was a malicious smirk behind the mask as he went to his handiwork, and positioned the knife over the m of my, digging the blade in and slicing the flesh, his flaccid cock becoming rock hard again as he heard your screams of pain. He hummed to himself as he traced the letter with the knife, slicing through more and more flesh, until he had outlined the entire letter, and he used another rag to remove the blood. He wanted to carve those words into you, so if you were ever released, every single person would know exactly who you were. A cruel idea hit him, and he grabbed his phone out, before going on a livestreaming app and pressing the record button. He wanted to show everyone what happens to those who disobey him. He smirked as he watched the red circle appear in the corner, showing that it was recording. “Good morning my loyal fans! I have a treat for you! My slave decided he didn’t like his new decoration, so it is time to teach him a lesson!” He laughed as he flipped the camera over to show off your back. Two hundred and eighty people were watching. This was incredibly humiliating. 

You struggled in the bonds, desperate to escape, before crying out as Reaper began slicing out the last letter of my, and used the rag to wipe off the excess blood. He was having WAY too much fun slicing your body open. It all became too much, and you passed out again, your body unable to cope with the pain as your vision faded to black. To Reaper, it looked like you had just fallen asleep, and he carried on working not giving a shit about your wellbeing. By this point, he was up to the letter a in master, and he hummed as he delicately carved the letters into your skin. Over one and a half thousand people were watching him torture you, and they fucking loved it. 

Reaper grinned as he finally finished carving the letters out, wiping up the excess blood, smirking as he heard you groan. You had regained consciousness! Time to show your pathetic face to the world. He hummed as he brought the camera round to your face, showing it off to those who watched. A loud laugh erupted from his chest as he showed you off, letting the world know who his bitch was. “So then, my decorated piece of shit. Who do you belong to?” 

“You!” You whined, feeling incredibly groggy. It felt like a train had run over your head, and you tried to make sense of your surroundings. You could hear Reaper’s voice, but it sounded so far away, like it was underwater. You wiggled some more, but Reaper punched you in the head hard. “I am yours, and I will always be yours!” At this point, your words weren’t your own, but you fucking loved him too much to care. 

“Yes pet.” Reaper smirked, before turning off the video camera. “Yes you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE. FUCKING FINALLY!


	5. IMPORTANT

Hey everyone. I'm going on hiatus for a while, as I am unwell, and I just lost my grandfather. I will return when I am well again.

My apologies for those waiting for their fics. I will get them done soon. 

Thank you,   
EndangeredMind


	6. No Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter! Sorry this took so long!

You groaned as you woke up, to find yourself in a different room. It was rather nice, with panelling on the walls, and a bland carpet. There was a metal framed single bed, a desk, and a ratty torn up leather computer chair near it. However, it was still rather filthy, and you discovered that you weren’t tied down. You groaned as the door opened, and Reaper walked in, holding a collar and a leash. You grinned and walked up to him, humming as you did so. “Good morning Reaper!” You smiled and bent down to kiss his boots, causing him to smirk. You grinned and began licking his boots too, wanting to please your master. You groaned as your tongue ran over his boots like they were ice cream, moaning at the taste of spunk and leather. It was clear that Reaper didn’t clean his shoes that often, but that just made you happier. You carried on licking, looking up at him every so often, wanting his approval. You craved it! As long as he happy, so were you. You carried on licking, smiling as you heard him moan from above. He groaned as you swiped your tongue forwards and backwards over the leather, cleaning it up, until he stopped you, as he was pleased with your work. 

“Very very good boy! Very well done indeed!” Reaper grinned and pressed your face into his bulge. He moaned hard as he felt you lick his meaty bulge, feeling the saliva seep into the fabric as your tongue traced around the outline his massive cock and balls. After some time feeling your moist tongue tease his length, he pulled your face away from his bulge, groaning as he heard you moan. “Relax my little pet. You’ll get it soon enough.” He grinned as he undid the collar and motioned for you to raise your head, grinning as he secured it in place and attached the leash to it, holding the other end in his hand. “There we go. Now you truly are my pet!” He smirked, and waited for your response. 

You couldn’t believe this wonderful gift that your master had given to you. A lovely new collar! “Thank you Master!” You smiled up at him, eyes large and innocent, as if you were unaware of what was happening. You went to kiss his boots, but he stopped you by yanking on the leash hard, grinning at the sound of creaking leather as the distance between rapidly shortened as you were dragged forward toward him. “Ah, that was a bit harsh Master!” You groaned, only to yelp as you were backhanded across the face hard. 

“Did I fucking say you could talk?” Reaper growled, looking at you, feeling guilty when he saw your face. “I’m sorry. That was out of line” He sighed, rubbing your face gently. He walked over to the computer and switched it on. “Guess what time it is?” He grinned, laughing as he felt you tugging on the leash. “No, it’s time for the stream. It’s time for people to see just how fucking good you are, and how good boys like yourself get rewarded!” He smiled, quickly starting up the stream, with the camera on the wall bursting into life, filming everything in front of it. He quickly grinned and got out the chair, pulling on the collar, gesturing you forward. “Hello, all my sexy fans. Today is something new. Since my pet has been so well behaved, I figured we would reward him. What do you think?” Reaper grinned as his phone started vibrating like crazy. He had tied his phone to the stream, and all comments would appear on his phone. “I have an idea. Since my phone is vibrating with all the notifications, why don’t be give my pet a new treatment?” He grinned again as he looked at you. 

“Oh what is Master? Please please, oh please, you have to tell me!” You begged, looking up at him with your large, almost childike expression. You always called him Reaper, but on camera, you called him Master. You grinned as he started patting you on the head. You simply loved serving him, and you couldn’t understand why you had refused serving him before. It was wonderful! All the treats he gave you, all the head pats, and not to mention, the brand-new collar and leash.

“Now then, my beautifully loyal fans!” He began, looking down at you, with a cruel smirk on his face. “How do we punish my beautiful little pet here for DISOBEYING ME?” He half-yelled and half-growled at you. He should’ve forgotten about the time you refused to wear the old collar because it was giving you a rash! This was hardly fair at all! Terror filled your eyes as you watched him, completely unaware of what he was going to do next. Whatever he had planned for you, it wasn’t going to be pretty! He snapped his fingers, and you knew exactly what you had to do. Before he could order you to do it, you were already on the bed, lying on your stomach, with the back half of your boxers down, showing off your rather tight rear end. This was going to be so much fun, for him anyway!

Reaper grinned as he made adjusted the camera, making sure that the viewers could get up close and personal with the action. He grabbed some sticky tape, and quickly sellotaped his vibrating phone to your semi hard cock, turning it into an impromptu vibrator. “Now then, let’s make sure your tight little asshole gets all the attention it deserves!” He grinned and smacked your ass hard, causing you to yelp, before he lined his massive cock up with your ass and thrust it in one smooth motion. By this point, you didn’t care how much it hurt, you just loved having him inside you. You moaned as your cock became fully erect, with the constantly vibrating phone, combined with his massive cock brought you ever closer to your orgasm. Your asshole no longer bled when he thrust in like it did before, as he had developed a tactic to ensure your asshole would be tight, and still be able to take his huge meat whenever possible. 

You moaned and mewled as you felt him fuck you back into place, reminding you of where you truly belonged. You shuddered and rocked backwards, trying to jam more and more of him inside of you, wanting to feel him deep inside of you. The phone was still vibrating at this point, and you moaned hard as you felt it go on and on, buzzing away like it was no-one’s business. You were so close to cumming, but you just couldn’t! Looking down, you saw a cock ring. When was that put on? “Ah please Reaper!” You begged, whining and straining, bucking back into him, moaning incredibly loud at the feeling of him absolutely fuck you raw. 

“Like my cock ring?” Reaper snickered as he carried on pounding your asshole, growling and panting as he fucked you super hard. He began sweating heavily as his orgasm approached, the sweat beginning to soak through the fabric of his stinky and stained up outfit, and poured onto you, the stench quickly filling the room. There was no use opening the large and rather beautiful looking window, as the latches had rusted to a point where they would simply snap if they were turned. 

You felt like you were in complete and utter heaven, with Reaper’s massive balls slamming into yours, harder and harder as his orgasm began to close in on him like a compactor. He groaned and growling, grabbing on your hair and pulling slightly, causing you to yelp as he was rather rough. You soon felt him slap across the face, and stop moving, as his orgasm thundered through him, thick, musky ropes of white and sticky cum flooding inside your stretched asshole, filling you up nicely. You groaned and struggled a bit, groaning as your orgasm approached you! This was it, and not even the cock ring could stop you. With one final roar, you came, gagging as Reaper deliberately retightened the collar, which only served to give you a second high, and shot even more cum out of your cock than you had originally planned, causing you to groan and go limp, falling face first on the bed, gasping for air. You breathed a sigh of relief as Reaper undid the collar and allowed you to breathe, causing you to suck in massive gasps of air, trying not to pass out. 

Reaper grinned, and then promptly ended the broadcast. He then sat on the bed, and removed his vibrating cellphone from your cock, being careful not to hurt you. “Look at me pet.” He purred, and grinned as he lifted up the bottom part of his mask, before giving you a deep kiss by slamming his lips against yours. Truly, this was the way to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's finished


	7. New Techniques

You weren’t sure what day it was anymore, due to you being in Reaper’s captivity for so long. All you knew was that you were his now and his alone. You were no longer allowed to wear clean clothes, only being allowed to wear your stained-up hoodie and a pair of Reaper’s old underwear, which was incredibly damp, and rather loose, even though he had the same waist size as you. You watched as the door opened and you immediately shielded your eyes as Reaper walking in, holding a scalpel and staring at you through his mask. You looked around the room and noticed some other things, most noticeably that you had been tied down to the bed, with your limbs shackled to the bedframe, allowing you to do little more than lie there and hope whatever Reaper was planning wasn’t too painful. 

“I see you’re awake. I hope that you’re ready for today, because today we’re going to try out something new. Scarification!” Reaper snickered, watching the blood drain from your face, before continuing. “I can tell from your rather shocked and no doubt pleased expression that you are going to enjoy this! It won’t hurt at all I promise, and those piercings suit you rather well!” He laughed as he waved a scalpel around. As you tried your best to ignore him, you noticed that the cart to your left was filled with all sorts of awful devices, such as, wait, was that a blowtorch and a branding iron? What the hell were they doing there? You also saw a familiar sight, such as the large tattoo needle, and one more unfamiliar sight, which was a syringe filled with some sort of liquid. You looked at Reaper with a fearful expression, utterly terrified of what would happen next.

“Oh, stop with the pathetic scared expression, it won’t hurt much I promise! Also, I hope you’re liking that new gag!” He laughed as he walked towards the table grabbed the blowtorch and branding iron, setting down the scalpel, before picking up the torch and flicking it on the highest setting, before heating up the branding iron, which was beginning to turn orange. Reaper then put the torch down and ripped the gag off, at which point you began begging for him not to do it, only for him to pick up the torch and resume heating up the iron, which was beginning to glow orange. He snickered as he looked at you and moved it closer to you, laughing as he watched you squirm. 

“Please put that down Reaper, I’m begging you! I’ll be good, I’ll do anything please!” You whined and yelled, desperate to try and stop him from continuing the vicious act. You whined as he grabbed the scalpel and cut your finger as a warning, causing you to cry out in pain as the blood poured out of the wound, before he pulled hoodie up your chest, exposing your tattooed chest, before he lowered the now glowing branding iron onto your skin, pressing it in, causing you to let out a scream of pain as it burnt your flesh, before he quickly removed it and stamped it again, beginning to form a word on your chest, as all the while you were screaming your head off, fighting to try and get out of it. However, the more you struggled, the worse it got! 

“The more you move, the more it will hurt! You are such a stupid fucker!” He snapped, slamming the hot branding iron down into your flesh again, laughing cruelly as he continued going, before stopping abruptly, leaving you huffing and panting, as you thought it was over and you felt like passing out. “Oh thank fuck!” You panted, your throat dry from all your screaming and crying during the branding process. However, the relief was short lived as the pain came, and it felt like knives stabbing you repeatedly, and you felt your vision fading. Just as you were about to pass out, you screamed as you felt something stab you, and a liquid flowing into you which brought you back to consciousness. However, what you didn’t know, was that it was an aphrodisiac, which made your cock begin to harden as it worked its magic. 

“How do you like my new mixture? Stops you from passing out and it makes you horny! Also, you should really smile for the camera!” He laughed, and gestured to a camera on the ceiling, which was recording live. This was not going well for you at all. However, this feeling was quickly cut off as you felt the scalpel slice into your leg, quickly drawing blood, causing you to scream bloody murder as intricate but rather painful designs were traced or rather, sliced into your flesh, coating the bed and your skin with fresh red blood as it began to trickle down from the open and quickly expanding gash on your leg. You didn’t know what to do and you began crying, before you saw Reaper grab the blowtorch and fire it up, before he holds it a bit away from your skin, cauterizing it but with a great deal of pain, causing you to cry out and yell, before it finally stopped, allowing you to lie and take in the amount of pain that had just been inflicted on you. You panted and cried as you felt more of the liquid inject into you, bringing you back around but forcing your cock to fully harden, before you grunted and tried to move, causing you to scream as fresh wounds were opened, allowing more blood to spill out. 

“Hehe, one last thing for you!” Reaper grinned, before he grabbed the tattoo needle and stuck it into your skin, starting to outline the scarification on your leg with black ink that matched his foul underwear and outfit, smirking as you screamed again, tears streaming down your face, all the while Reaper was laughing as he tattooing you, watching the scarification get outlined with dark black ink. He then stopped once he was satisfied and loomed over you, before putting the tools away and climbing on top of you, slamming his massive musky bulge into your face, smirking as you were forced to inhale the nasty scent. He then got up and began walking away. 

“Wait you can’t just leave me here Reaper!” You yelled and gestured to your rock hard cock, which was creating a rather large bulge, but Reaper simply laughed and walked out the door leaving you there, a rock hard bloody and stained mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Want another chapter? 
> 
> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
